Insatiable
by SeventhRing
Summary: She trembled when he fastened that gaze on her. He liked the movement. PWP. Bondage.


**A/N: Let's put it this way, this story definitely deserves its M rating. There's some bondage and it gets a bit rape-y. Don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff. You've been warned.**

* * *

His hunger was insatiable, unchangeable, unavoidable, and the destruction in his wake had reached pandemic levels. To appease him, the village began offering him virgins and that was a deal he readily accepted. Every year he would chose whichever he pleased, and they were his until he tired of them. By taking only one the population was allowed to grow. She never wanted to be his slave, but by the end of the night she would scream for him.

* * *

The lineup of virgins always excited him, beautiful girls waiting to be chosen, it got him hot before they even stripped. There were ten girls this year, ages 16 to 20, and all in the peak of fitness. They were blindfolded, for no one was allowed to see his face until it was too late. And the blindfolds got him hot. They were bound loosely to the wall and he walked with silent footsteps. They were wearing nightgowns; basically see through ones so that there was no question as to what he was getting. He surveyed them without cruelty, just lust and a cold, calculating stare. Some were crying and he was long past his raping days, he didn't want someone who would cry and fight him the whole time, at least not this time, it was just far too much work. A couple of the girls were wet, turned on by the sexy nightgowns and utter loss of control. He fixated on one such girl, a little blonde with medium sized tits. She was fidgeting as liquid slowly colored her panties and he advanced, standing in front of her so she could feel his breath caress her pale neck. She shivered, biting her lower lip and he pressed closer until she could feel his entire body pressed against hers. She withheld a moan as his muscular frame heated hers. His hands traced down her sides, feathery touches making her breath quicken, and then stop as his fingers alighted on her trembling breasts. He circled the outer breast, slowly getting closer to the nipples, ones that were hard beneath the lacey nightgown. He circled the erect bud, and then pressed both thumbs to the light pink center of each breast. That time she did moan, all the other girls starting in surprise. He massaged her breasts and she arched her back to each touch. His hands traced lower, rubbing her hips, then ever so lightly touching her wet panties. The liquid decorated his finger and he brought it to his lips, sniffing it. She was sweet to smell, and he licked the finger with childish delight; she was even sweeter to taste. Something about her appealed to him, maybe the beauty of her face, or the way she immediately shuddered at his touch, turned on and afraid at the same time. He stepped back, making a mental not about her, and leaving her hanging. She was left breathing heavily and fidgeting, uncomfortably aroused.

He smirked and lazily rolled his eyes over the others, wondering if another girl would top the first one. And then he became aware that the girls were not the only ones aroused, and he was much more dangerous. If his need for sex became too strong he could not control himself. It had been a stupid move to get so close with one girl. Well none of the others seemed to call to him in any special way, so he shrugged his stupidity off as fate and left the room. A blind maid was waiting, unseeing eyes lowered with respect, head bowed and awaiting his decision. "The second one from this door, clean and prepare her, I'll be back on the third night at the full moon."

"Yes milord." Her words showed no emotion, and truly she felt none. He left and she entered the room to take care of the girls, a job she had done for many years, and something that she was strangely good at.

* * *

The maid led the girl into the forest, knowing the path by heart, though the blindfolded blond stumbled. She was blindfolded, hands tied in front of her, and wearing a tiny sheer nightgown, her wedding dress. Surely this was not the life she had expected, but a part of her was uncontrollably excited. The way he had made her feel the other night still ran through her mind, no one had ever touched her like that, she had always thought sex was some awful obligation, but now… now she was interested. The maid stopped after fifteen minutes of winding trail and the girl's heart sped up, wondering if they were there already. "W-Where are we?" She whispered hesitantly, not expecting to stutter on the first word.

"In the woods, he'll come pick you up here." The maid answered calmly, trying the shaking girl to the tree, both arms raised and immobilized. The maid felt pity on this girl, truly understanding her situation, and placed a hand on her back, "Do not worry, he is not as demonic as they say. You may not regret the day he chose you."

The girl was stunned, what did the maid mean? Was she really supposed to enjoy her servitude? Before she could summon the courage to ask, the hands on her shoulders were gone, footsteps retreating, "Wait! Don't leave me here alone!"

"My dear, you are far from alone." An all too familiar voice assured her, and she gasped. When had he gotten here?! The truth was that he had been waiting there the whole time; watching her approach, get tied up, shake, and start to get wet at the sound of his voice. He grinned with a predator like danger, slowly approaching and letting her hear him so that he could watch her reactions. She really was beautiful, her face porcelain white and without mark, her body young and supple. Her body knew what it wanted, even before her mind did. He moved forward, whispering in her ear, "Relax." Her whole body vibrated, still tense, but by the end of the night he would make her relax. Slowly, he leaned down, blowing softly on her neck, and then laying his lips on the goose bumps in a noiseless kiss. Then he kissed the other side of her neck, letting his lips slide open and his tongue flick across her skin. She gave a little gasp, breasts thrusting forward and into his chest, which was completely bare. Through the sheer gown she could feel his flesh and she bit her lip, a rush of feelings flooding her body. Why did this feel so good?! Again he whispered in her ear, "Relax." Then his hot tongue darted out to her earlobe, slowly sucking and pulling on the area around her little brass earrings, studs that were her only dowry. That time she moaned, and immediately froze in terror, she could not believe that sound came from her, and her face turned pink with shame. "Good." He reached up, one strong hand on her hot cheek, and gently kissed her other cheek. Her skin was as soft as it looked. With light touches, he turned her face, and placed his lips on hers.

She had expected that if this man kissed her it would be painful, awful, and gross, but this was nice. It made her heart speed up in an exciting way. Maybe, she hesitantly decided, the maid was right. He went back to lightly kissing her neck, and her body rolled against his, less and less inhibited with every passing moment. His muscles felt good against her burning flesh, and his hands began to knead her breasts, rougher than last time, he did not have to hold back now that she was his. She moaned in pleasure, panties becoming wet and clinging to her in a way that only furthered her desire. She wanted more, though she could not describe what else it was she craved. He knew exactly what they both wanted and he did not waste time. His hands left her breasts and broke the straps holding her dress up. She gasped as the dress fell down and she was left topless, her breasts bouncing as she attempted to take a step back.

He smirked, looking at her hard nipples in the cold air, begging for his touch. With ease, he pulled the girl back to him, nipping at her quivering chin, and kissed down her neck. She tasted sweet, her young skin loving each lick he provided. His hands were on her petite waist, keeping her from running, though she struggled. And then his lips reached her breast; kissing the trembling breast, licking and leaving a trail of saliva, eliciting another moan. If this was the only way to hear her voice he would be more than satisfied with this new offering. He teased the nipple with his tongue, sucking on her smooth breast until the wetness began to drip down her legs. He let his teeth run across her breast, nipping lightly at her skin. The little twinges of pain did not turn her off, as she thought they would, instead they made her moan even louder. He switched to her other breast, one hand sliding to her lower back and holding her there, for when she inevitably tried to escape again, especially with this next move.

His free hand left her for a split second, only to return, covering her entire crotch with his large hand. She gave a little shriek and jumped, but his handhold was firm and she did not leave. He sucked harder on her breast as his hand began to rub her wet pussy, and again she was moaning, unable to control herself. His hand moved slowly at first, feeling everything through her wet panties, and finding her clit with ease. Then he began massaging, stoking her lips as he kept firm pressure on her clit. The hand on her back was no longer needed, for in her pleasure she would not try to leave him, and it reached up to knead her breast roughly. His tongue trailed back up to her face, and he captured her lips in his, this time not leaving the kiss as something so chaste. He pushed her mouth into motion, teaching her how to kiss and she learned by following his motions. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring and ravaging the hot cavern. After exploring he pinned her tongue down with his own and began slowly caressing it, using his tongue to make deliberate circles on hers. As this doubled with the work his hands were doing she was on the edge of losing it, moaning into his mouth without restraint. But her climax was not reached until his groping hand reached into her underwear and pushed one finger inside of her. With a scream, she was thrown into her first orgasm, muscles contracting around his finger as she violently cum against him. He smiled.

As she was about to finish he began moving his finger, rotating and pumping it without breaking the delicate hymen. Her body responded and she was thrown into another orgasm, eyes rolling back behind the blindfold and she gasped at the power of it all. For a minute she blacked out. He smirked, also reveling in his own power. He cut her down, carrying her over to a fallen tree, and draping her over it. Taking her hands, he tied them to a tree facing the fallen one, so that her arms were stretched out and taut. Then he took her legs and opened them as wide as they would go, tying them to opposite trees and leaving her completely exposed. Then he began massaging her thighs and licking up her spine, waiting for her to wake up. When she did she immediately began to struggle, but the ropes were secure enough to keep her from going anywhere. "Relax, or you'll get a sliver." She struggled in vain for a few more minutes, but eventually she calmed. He kissed her shoulder, making his way down her back and leaving more love bites on her ass. She gave a scream, and then a moan as he placed his hand again on her pussy. With a sudden ferocity, he ripped her underwear off. She gasped, and he took the chance to use the remains of her panties to gag her. Her eyes widened, disgusted at the action, and scared by how turned on she was getting at the taste of her own juices.

He took a long second to stare at her virgin pussy, and then he licked up one leg. He got almost to her wet lips, and then went to the other leg, leaving her whimpering. She waited in anticipation and lust, breathe hitching. And then he slowly licked up her slit, repeating the action as she moaned. He found her full clit and began sucking on it, quickly bringing her closer to the edge. As she dripped, he stuck his tongue into her tight hole, the muscles squeezing him almost painfully. He went back to sucking on her clit, and let his fingers dip inside her, first just one, and then adding a new one when she could take it. Meanwhile, she writhed in pleasure, the tree scraping against her skin in a way that only increased what she was feeling. Right as she was about to cum, he stopped, and she begged through the gag, twisting her body in an attempt to orgasm, which would relieve the building pressure in her stomach. He blew softly on her cunt, her whole body trembling, and then he brought out his cock, rock hard and throbbing. Using the tip, he teased her wet entrance, and though she was scared, her body surged toward the pressure eagerly.

He rubbed her clit with his cock, and then slowly began to enter her. He was big, she whimpered quietly in pain; it was the first time he hurt her. Reaching down, he pinched her clit, and kissed her shoulder, helping her take it. He felt her wall, the point of his dick hitting it, and tears came to her eyes, knowing what came next. Then in one fateful surge, he broke her hymen, claiming her virginity as his own. She screamed, and then subsided into whimpers. He moved just barely at first, and slowly it began to hurt her less. He, however, couldn't go slowly for very long. She was tight and slick, her muscles contracting around his every other thrust, and her noises weren't helping. The whimpers began to subside, and he moved faster, his fingers teasing her clit. Her body became numb to the pain, and suddenly it started to feel good, his hard cock rubbing against her insides. He moved faster, and she moaned, body once again rolling against his. At that sound, he pulled out and she whimpered in disappointment, pussy twitching.

In one swift moment he cut her free, flipped her over, and sat her on the fallen tree. Her hands braced on the tree, he slammed his dick back inside of her, and her back arched, breasts bouncing towards him. Entranced by the movement, he got rougher, watching her tits jump. He slapped one breast, the skin turning pink, nipple hardening, and she moaned. Leaning forward, he stuck his tongue into her open mouth, twisting it around hers as he thrust into her. She was on the verge of orgasm, and he could tell. At the very last second, he pulled the blindfold from her, and let her see. She caught a glimpse of red hair, blue-green eyes, but her vision began to blur with the orgasm. He kept pumping, prolonging her orgasm, and when he hit her g-spot she passed out with a hoarse scream of pleasure. She had blue eyes, and he observed them with intrigue, they shown brilliantly in the moonlight. As she tightened around him, he thrust even faster, and just as she passed out, he came.

He kissed her forehead, and then carried her home, his newest bride. He was fond of her already.

* * *

She woke up warm and comfortable, in a soft bed with silk sheets, and she stretched leisurely without thinking of where she was. Then she realized in confusion that she did not have silk sheets, and her eyes snapped open, brow furrowing. She was in a cave, but it was decorated beautifully, the bed she sat on was hand carved wood, and the dark blue sheets that she already loved were obviously expensive. Nothing she could afford, but then again she was not home, and that was blindingly apparent. The next thing she noticed was her attire, or lack thereof. Under the silky sheets she was completely naked, and she clasped them to her chest in horror. A quick scan of the room found a dress lying out on the chair across the room. Darting out from under the covers, she slipped on the dress, a light blue silk thing that complimented her eyes and fell to the floor. She was surprised at the thoughtfulness of that color choice. Then she turned and saw that there was food on the table, a homemade breakfast. Glancing around the empty room, she wondered who might be watching, but she was starving… After a minute she walked over to the table and sat down, eating the food with relish. Everything there was a favorite of her, and she wondered how he knew.

Finishing the meal, she didn't really know what to do next, so she made the bed. It was so ingrained in her mind to clean up that she naturally began to tidy things up, and that's when she found a note on the side table. The writing was more like calligraphy, the hand artful, and she read the note under her breath, "This will be your room, please make yourself comfortable. Breakfast is provided, along with a closet full of clothes, but the blue dress if my favorite. I will be by later; do not leave your room yet." It was a beautiful room, and as she skipped over to the wardrobe she saw at least ten brand new dresses, nearly all of them silk. She ran in her fingers over all of them, wanting to try them on, but she was afraid he would walk in and be upset with her, so she regretfully closed the closet doors. In the corner of the room was a wash basin with a mirror above it, and that's where she went next. The water was still warm, which meant someone had been there recently, and a chill traveled down her spine as she thought about someone in her room while she was naked. Shrugging off the uncomfortable feeling, she washed her face and combed her hair, wondering when he would enter her room and what he would do. Last night had been crazy and scary and… amazing, if she was being honest with herself. And it was better here than at her house. She was provided for, taken care of, so far she had not had to work, and the sex was indescribable. This was the kind of thing she had dreamed about, but she was left with a want for more, something other than the basics. She wanted a relationship, she wanted love.

Before she could further analyze her new life, he walked in. With a gasp of surprise, she stood, hands shaking as she looked at him for the first time. He had spikey red hair, but it looked soft, and blue green eyes, ones that were sharp, but kinder than she had expected. He was obviously well built, a muscular body clothed only in red shorts and a sash. He closed the door behind him and walked slowly towards her, each step deliberate. "Do you fear me?" The question was not malicious, simply curious. It inspired honesty in her, and she nodded. He reached up to cup her cheek, "Have I given you reason to fear?" Slowly, she shook her head. "What is your name?"

"I-Ino, my name is Ino." Her words were faltering at first, but they gained strength as she remembered who she was. With this new strength, she summoned the courage to ask him a question, "What is your name?"

His eyes softened, enjoying the tone of her voice, and she nearly smiled as he introduced himself, "Gaara."

"It's nice to meet you." She was raised with manners, and keeping with her custom, Gaara took her offered hand and kissed it. Ino blushed, though she shouldn't after everything they had done.

"Come with me Ino." Gaara took her by the hand he had kissed and led her out of the room. He led her into the hallway, one that had many doors, and she looked at them inquisitively. At the end of the hallway one door opened and Ino nearly jumped when a girl peeked out. Gaara stopped, looking sternly at the pink haired girl, "I told you to stay in your room."

"I just wanted to meet her." She said; her green eyes wide and pleading.

Dangerously, Gaara spoke his next words, "I will be back for you later." Ino shivered, wondering what would happen to those who disobeyed him.

The girl's head dropped, "I'm sorry, master." She bowed her head and shut the door. Ino wanted to ask who that girl was and what would happen to her, but the prospect of having his anger turned on her was enough to keep her quiet. The more stirring question was where they were headed, and that one was on the tip of her tongue as they continued walking. They passed out of the hallway in through a kitchen, through another long hallway, and to a back room. The heat increased as they neared that room, and her interest peaked. Finally her patience was rewarded when Gaara opened the door and revealed a hot bathing chamber. The pool was large, the water steaming, better than any hot springs she had visited. The walls were bamboo, the lights low, and on a bench there were several fluffy towels.

"Undress me." The words shocked innocent Ino, who turned around in surprise to see Gaara facing her seriously. She immediately glanced to the door and his face hardened. "I am your husband, and there will be no leaving our home, all the doors are locked. Now, do as I say." Ino froze, measuring his tone, and knowing that there was no way out of this. Timidly, she turned back towards him, and stepped forward. His features softened slightly as her shaking hands undid his sash. But she hesitated before undoing his pants. He gave her another sharp look, and her hands descended to his abdomen. She fumbled with the tie, and then in one fell swoop his pants fell to the ground. Ino quickly looked away, blushing when she realized that he was wearing no undergarments, but he took her head and turned her back. She swallowed dryly when confronted with his member, and her hands twitched with the sudden want to touch it. Gaara smiled, his amusement making him gentler, and placed her soft hand on his cock. She blushed, but knew better than to take her hand away. With guidance from Gaara, Ino's hand slowly began to move up and down the shaft. Her eyes widened as his cock grew hard under her touch; she didn't know she could do that. Then he placed her thumb on the head, circling the tip, and she felt his dick throb. Ino began to make these actions on her own, and his hand fell away.

Her other hand joined the first one, running along his shaft and paying special attention to the tip; she curiously watched as he got more and more aroused. She couldn't believe that she was doing this or that she could make him look like that. Placing his hand on her head, he guided her to the ground, and commanded softly, "Taste." She looked at him in shock, but he was serious, and she was smart enough not to disobey him. Hesitantly she brought her mouth to his large, and extremely intimidating, cock. Sticking her tongue out, she just barely touched the tip. Strangely, it did not taste that bad, just strange, and with more confidence she licked it again. Gaara let out a moan that was more like a growl, and the sound made her slightly aroused; she began to get wet, and she shifted uncomfortably. He saw it and gave another animalistic smile. Ino did not notice the grin, and continued to lick his cock, this time traveling down its length with her wet tongue. He placed her hands back on the shaft of his dick, and guided her mouth to the tip. She got the idea and began to pump with a little more force. Ino licked around the tip, and then, harnessing her adventurous side, took it into her mouth. He gave another growl, and she knew she had done something right, so she kept the head in her mouth, and used her tongue to circle it. She was doing well, better than he had expected, she was good at this, and he was close. He restrained himself from grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to deep throat it right now, because he had other plans for her today and he did not want her too upset before their bath. He did, however, have another command, "Suck." This time she did not resist, and her mouth tightened around him while her hands moved faster. She could feel him on the verge of something, but she was not sure what was about to happen. Then he came, and hot liquid was shot into her mouth. She pulled back in surprise, but before she could spit, he looked at her seriously, "Swallow." Ino held the salty liquid in her mouth for a minute, and then swallowed it quickly.

He extended a hand and helped her up, speaking with a small smile, "Good." Tentatively, she smiled back at him. Gaara leaned forward and pushed her hair back in the kind of romantic motion she had always dreamed about. He brought his lips to hers and pulled her body against him. He could feel all of her through the silk dress, and she blushed as his dick rubbed against her, already becoming hard again. After a few minutes of passionate kissing he stepped back and looked at her hazy eyes with a smirk, he enjoyed the effect he had on her. "Take off your dress." It was not a one word command like before, she had come into favor with him and it showed to those who knew him. But she did not quite see his words as a good thing, she was shy. At least last time she hadn't had to face him when she was so vulnerable, the blindfold had been a gift. Her hands, which had stopped their trembling some time ago, once again shook as they reached up to the straps of her dress. Ino hesitated for one more moment, and then pulled the straps over her shoulder. The dress cascaded to the floor and her hands went immediately to cover herself. "Don't," Gaara said, gently placing her hands down by her side. She would not meet his gaze, would not look at him as he studied her naked form. But he could not understand her reluctance, because she had an amazing body, she was beautiful. "Why?" It was an honest question, and he looked at her with a childlike bafflement.

She shrugged and her breasts bounced lightly, making her color an even deeper pink. "I-It's just embarrassing."

He frowned, speaking in his blatant way, "I would not have chosen you if you were not beautiful." Ino looked up at him with a broad smile, and he smiled back. His smiles were not wide or open like hers, they were small and rare, but his eyes shown as his lips tilted upwards. It made her proud to know she could get this beast to smile.

The smile's reflection was still present in his eyes as he took her hand, laced their fingers, and led her into the hot tub. He stepped in first, and then lifted her in with ease. She was tentative still, but not as scared. Now there was a strange excitement building in her belly, wondering what he would do next. The water was hotter than she expected, and she gave a little gasp, her breasts bouncing seductively as her nipples hardened. He barely withheld the urge to take her right then and there. He only held back because he liked the buildup of excitement, he liked to make things last. Ino knew he was watching her, and self-consciously lowered herself into the water to try and escape his predatory gaze. It turned her on, but it made her uncomfortable, it was something that took a while to get used to. For a few minutes Gaara laid his head back, sitting on a bench in the spa, and letting his legs float a little; the water soothed his aching muscles. It felt good, so he let Ino explore while he relaxed. She moved around in the bath, getting comfortable and then sitting beside Gaara. She sighed as the water caressed her body, lapsing into a contented silence. He was pleased that she had chosen to sit by him, instead of across from him or in the corner.

Finally Gaara stirred, reaching for items she had not previously seen. Her eyes widened in fear, but he held only soaps and a wash cloth, which made her feel silly. Gaara turned her on the bench, placing her legs apart so that she was straddling the warm metal and facing away from him. Tilting her head back, he wet her hair and then massaged a lavender soap into golden locks. His fingers were adept at this as well, working the shampoo into her hair and sending shivers down her spine. Again pulling her head to the water, he rinsed the soap from her hair, a light current in the tub carrying the soap away and down the drain. Then he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her a bit closer to him. She gasped as the metal rubbed against her pussy, and Gaara smirked. He moved her forward a few inches with terrible slowness, and then back in one quick movement, playing with her. This time Ino moaned at the friction, throwing her head back. He moved her twice more and then stopped, leaving her uncomfortably aroused and pouting. Gaara turned her around and chuckled under his breath as she glared at him in annoyance.

Gaara poured some soap onto the wash cloth, and began to bathe her. He started with her arms, washing with attentiveness his newest wife and the most coveted one so far. After caressing her arms and covering them with bubbles, he pulled her closer so that he could reach around and wash her back. She averted her eyes at their proximity, stealing glances when she thought he wasn't looking. But then his hands traveled up her spine and she gasped, her chest thrusting out so that her hard nipples touched his toned flesh. Her nipples were pressed down against his muscles and she uncontrollably moaned at the pressure. His cock twitched, the tip now brushing against her stomach, and he had to take a deep breath before continuing. Gaara eased the wash cloth over her shoulder, leaving soap on her chest, and then descending to her breasts, which were begging to be touched. All thoughts of shying away left her mind as Gaara began cleaning her breasts. The warm wash cloth circled her breast, rubbing the creamy skin and massaging the entire breast. For a minute he teased her nipple through the fabric, but then moved onto the other breast, and elicited another moan. Her lips opened as the sound escaped and he took the chance to kiss her. He held her lower lip between his, tracing his tongue across the soft flesh, and she moaned into his mouth, the vibrations arousing him further – now his dick throbbed against her side. Gaara bit onto her lip lightly, his teeth sliding across the flesh and pulling her lip out. He released her mouth and began kissing her neck as his hand left her breast and descended. The wash cloth rubbed against her stomach, and then down to her pussy. She was already wet and throbbing, her body awaiting his touch with eagerness.

The warm cloth just barely touched her, and her hips rolled back, Ino leaning backwards without thinking so that he could have better access. The thought almost immediately embarrassed her, but he was already cleaning and she could no longer think straight. The wash cloth traced her folds several times, and then Gaara found her clit. After a second of rubbing it, the sensitive nub became erect. He pinched it through the cloth, pulling on it and provoking a series of deeper moans and sighs. She was easily taken to the edge, but he did not wish for her to cum yet, so his hand left her clit. Her blue eyes looked at him with lust, her body craving more. The wash cloth the explored her folds, pulling and cleansing each one, and then he dipped inside of her tight pussy. She gasped, eyes shutting as her body rolled in pleasure. The washcloth wrapped around two of his fingers, which probingly entered her. His fingers dragged down her walls and then began twisting inside of her. Ino began rolling in pleasure, each movement of his expert hands sending her closer and closer to coming.

Without removing his hand from its place inside of her, Gaara's other hand tore the washcloth out. The friction made her gasp, but not as much as the feeling of his bare fingers inside of her. He began pumping in and out, the washcloth no longer impeding his speed, and Ino sagged, her arms giving out. Quickly catching her, Gaara stood and pressed her up against the side of the pool. "Spread your legs." Ino quickly headed his command, her body begging for more. With the new angle he began hitting a different spot with each thrust, and her head fell back. Greedily, Gaara pushed another finger inside of her, his erection finding pleasure in the soft skin of her stomach, the tip twitching every time she moved or gasped. He began feeding on the skin of her neck, kissing, licking, sucking, and nipping. His free hand massaged her breasts, pinched her nipples, and then began to toy with her exposed clit. She could only take a few seconds of pressure against the tender spot, and then she was thrown into orgasm, her pussy clenching tightly around his fingers. Before she finished coming, Gaara retracted his hand and thrust his dick inside of her. Ino's orgasm was drawn-out, ending as Gaara's speed increased. He had to start out slow because she was so tight, but the flood of liquid from her orgasm allowed him to speed up. After the extended orgasm, Ino took a second to recover, but a second later she was again moving with pleasure, his long cock reaching deeper than his fingers had before. He was thicker too, and able to fill her completely, a feeling that Ino was quickly beginning to enjoy.

Gaara pulled up one of her legs, holding it up by the knee, and hitting a new angle as he did. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck, breasts thrusting forward each time he slammed into her. Then Gaara grabbed her other leg, and she wrapped them around his torso without being told. This time when he thrust into her she was spread far enough that her clit was hit with each blow, and again Ino was rising towards orgasm. Her pussy began to tighten and twitch around his hard cock, which brought him closer to the end as well. He slowed his pace, enjoying the feel of her cunt taking him in, and Ino instinctively began grinding her hips. Gaara growled in pleasure, his hands roughly squeezing her breasts and pulling at the inflamed nipples. Then he pulled all the way out, and tortured both of them for a few seconds. "What do you want Ino?" He growled the words into her ear.

"I-I want you." She answered, a bit ashamed, but needing him to continue.

That answer was not enough. "You want me to what?"

She began to twitch in his grip, body aching with need. "I want you… to put it back inside me." Her head was lowered with humiliation, but when he thrust his dick back inside her she forgot the words, his movements making her lose her mind. This time he went faster than before, his hands holding onto her hips and controlling the angle so that he could hit every wall as he wished. Within seconds Ino was thrown into orgasm, her body surging against his without control. The orgasm flowed throughout her entire body, stronger than the others, and she screamed. The sound, more than anything else, brought about Gaara's orgasm. She didn't pass out this time, and Ino could feel his hot cum shoot into her. It was a strange feeling, and a part of her really liked it. He pumped a few more times through the orgasm, kissed her roughly, and then pulled out as his cock softened.

Ino let her arms fall from their place around his neck, becoming shier as the controlling haze of their sex lifted. While under his spell her anxiety was forgotten, but when he simply looked at her she nearly shuddered at the intensity of his dangerous gaze. Gaara watched her blush with a small smile of amusement, and then he dunked his head under the water to wash off the sweat. He resurfaced and shook the water from his hair, climbing out of the pool and extending a hand for Ino. She placed her delicate hand in his and Gaara lifted her from the water with ease. She stood facing him, automatically covering her wet body, but one look from Gaara compelled her to remove her hands. Her hands fell to her side and Gaara smirked, walking around her and admiring her body, which was dripping with water. The water dripped in long streams, down her neck, onto her breasts, around her hard nipples, and down the contours of her body. "Leg's apart." Gaara issued the command, wanting to the liquid to move to other places, and Ino slowly moved her legs farther away from each other, earning a growl of pleasure from Gaara. Water that did not fall down her legs went in between them, running over her wet lips and across her still throbbing pussy. Ino was uncomfortably aroused by his stare, knowing what was coming next, and awaiting it impatiently. Water mixed with her growing wetness and fell to the ground in large droplets, and Gaara licked his lips. Her hair fell down her back, and water ran over her tight ass. He had to have her again, but he didn't want her here.

Gaara grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself, and then he took a fresh towel to her. He dried her arms, her back, and over her breasts. He massaged her soft yet firm breasts and then ran up her legs, around her ass and roughly dried her pussy. Gaara moved the towel in a few quick rubs, and Ino moaned, throwing her body against his. He was surprised by her eagerness, and it was practically more than he could handle. Throwing her over his shoulder, Gaara opened the door and walked back through the house, unashamed by his nudity, for it was his house. Ino, on the other hand, gave a little shriek, praying that no one would see her. But once again, Ino was strangely turned on by his actions, and she began to get wet. Gaara stopped in his tracks, turning his head and breathing in her scent lustily, and action that made Ino struggle uncomfortably in his iron grip. Gaara smirked, his plans for Ino tripling.

* * *

**A/N: So I wrote this a while ago and it probably won't be continued, but let me know what you think. If I get in the right mood I might write more for this one.**


End file.
